Sick Leave
by soccer-smoothie
Summary: Hiei is on vacation. Kurama is sick. / T for very very minor language and casual mentions of violence. Sappy stuff.


Jaganshi Hiei was not the kind of guy to get attached. That was for certain.

He did not feel affection towards others, and he certainly didn't get concerned over them. It was just a plain fact of his life by now. Feelings like that would only come back and get him killed. Or even worse, emotionally crippled. That's why, at this very moment, he was definitely _not_ worried about that infernal fox demon.

Kurama was sick. Nothing serious, just a cold, but it seemed like all the energy had been sapped from his human body. He just laid there like a rock, sweating and coughing in his sleep. Hiei knew that the fox would never be beat by some ridiculous human condition like this. And he certainly was not worried.

Actually, he was rather annoyed. With Kurama bedridden, he had no one to spar, and would end up going back to Makai without a single chance at a real fight. He hadn't had a good one since he started patrolling, and it was really getting to him. His fingers twitched constantly, his back was tensed- everything about him was ready to attack at any moment. Except that moment never came.

Mukuro had noticed- she sent him off under the guise of a "break," as if he needed one.

"Go kill something, you look like you're about to catch my home on fire." She had said. To be fair, he had considered it.

So he had ended up outside Kurama's window the night before, tapping on it incessantly before the redhead had _finally_ answered. Hiei had immediately noticed something was off with him. At first he thought he might be seriously injured, after all, someone like Kurama never let his appearance get so…disheveled. He thought about vengeance for a mere second before Kurama had explained, and then told him to go home.

He didn't. Instead, he took a seat on top of the desk ("There's a chair for a reason, you know." Kurama had said) and watched as pale skin disappeared back beneath a large comforter, leaving only the bright red hair splayed across the pillows.

Kurama hadn't gotten up since then. When morning came, he had risen to get Hiei some food, but the demon had very gruffly told him to lay his ass back down.

Not because he was worried.

Just because he wanted the fox to get better quickly so they could spar. If he wasn't better by the end of this "vacation," Hiei would probably go on a rampage. Running slim fingers through black hair, he let his eyes wander over the pathetic lump on the bed. Even sick, Kurama still managed to be more attractive than anyone in all three worlds, and it pissed Hiei off. Damn Youkos needed to calm down with the whole beauty thing, in his opinion. It was obnoxious and so very Kurama-esque.

Which was not a good thing.

Probably.

However, at this point, his thoughts were getting off topic, and a little weird, so he decided to switch to letting his gaze fall over the insurmountable amount of books Kurama's room contained. He picked one up that had been sitting on the desk next to him, and flipped through it. The contents were mostly numbers and symbols, and the more he struggled to understand what the hell they were supposed to mean, the angrier he got. So naturally, he did the only thing that seemed reasonable…and burnt the book to a crisp. The thought that Kurama might've needed that crossed his mind momentarily, before he decided the fox deserved it. Served him right for sleeping while Hiei was right there, anyways. He glanced at the lump one more, huffing.

"I would appreciate it if you did not catch any more of my things on fire, Hiei." A hoarse voice said, and Hiei was startled at first. It didn't sound like Kurama at all, so he must have gotten worse since that morning…

"Shut up." Was the only reply he graced Kurama with, before changing the subject. "Are you still ill?"

Kurama snorted and looked up at him, green eyes sparkling despite the sickly appearance of his skin.

"Do I look any better to you?" He asked calmly. It was obviously sarcasm, but Hiei was not in the mood to be dismissed. He quickly stepped over to the sick demon and placed his hand on his forehead. Kurama looked surprised for a moment before smiling as the short man pulled his hand away.

"Thank you for worrying about me, Dragon." He said softly, reaching up to touch Hiei's cheek lightly. Hiei scowled.

"Hn. I wasn't worried, dumb fox." He muttered as Kurama pulled him down to peck him on the lips lightly.

Jaganshi Hiei was not the kind of guy to get attached to people, but Youko Kurama was hard to resist.

xxFinxx

I've always had a thing for these guys. Ever since I was little they were my favorites. Of course, after re-watching the entire show, that fire in me has been rekindled...I finally got around to writing something, albeit short. Maybe one day I'll get back to writing actual normal length things. Who knows.


End file.
